The Marriage Of The Century
by XxLoveDiruxX
Summary: This is a yaoi FF between Toshiya and Shinya of a band called Dir en grey. My first one like this. IT HAS MATURE CONTENT!  You've been warned!


**`Hey everyone! This is going to be a LONG one-part story, which is nice, apart from my other FF. It's going to be a lemon/yaoi... Between Shinya and Toshiya! =D My friend gave me a great idea, and it has turned into what you are going to be reading here! ^_^ I hope you like it, and comments are welcomed! Nao... GO READ!**

**IT HAS MA CONTENT! (You've been warned!)**

**The Marriage of a Century**

It was the season of spring, also known as the season of cherry blossoms and romance. Being in a band together and seeing each other during every waking moment, there ought to be some love between members, right? Shinya, the very feminine drummer, and Toshiya, the feminine but still manly-enough-to-be-hot bassist realized they liked each other when they first met, but they never acknowledged it to each other. The time was right for them to tell one another, after being together in the same band for years now. After a live show, Toshi decided to take a nice hot shower. Shinya decided to take the opportunity to deliver a message to Toshi. "I'll leave it somewhere he will find it" Shinya thought to himself as he held a love-letter in his left hand. Creeping into Toshiya's bedroom was scarier then he thought, because he didn't want to get caught by Kaoru or Die, or even Kyo for that matter. "He'd kill me if he found out what I was doing" he thought to himself as Kyo's face popped into his head. After the ill thought passed, Shinya looked around Toshi's horribly messy room. "I'll leave it under his pillow, that way no one else could find it" Shinya whispered to himself as he made his way cautiously through the bass player's room.

After moving the frilly blue pillow and placing the letter carefully underneath it, the cute drummer turned around to make his way back to the door and he glanced at the floor and saw the bassist's old bunny ears sitting there. "He looked so nice with those on" the drummer thought to himself as he reached the door. Shinya reached the handle and he heard someone coming towards the door, so; without thinking, he jumped into Toshiya's closet and waited for whoever it was to pass. He closed the sliding door quickly behind him, and just as the door to the closet clicked shut, the door to the bedroom opened. Shinya, now shallowly breathing, was scared and excited at the same time. As the door to the room shut, Shinya glanced through the slits in the closet door to see a wet Toshiya in only a towel. Shinya's heart lept as he saw the man he has fallen in love with in such a candid situation. As Shinya's breathing got faster and his heartbeat started racing, the unimaginable was going on with Toshiya. He, thinking he was the only one in the room, walked over to the bed and took the towel off; revealing his tone lower half, not to mention other impressive things. Shinya's heart stopped for a second and he pinched himself. "I'm not dreaming..." He thought to himself as he looked at Toshiya's body from behind.

Toshiya wanted to get comfortable with himself. He laid down on his mattress, which was on the floor, and he began to massage his body. First he started with his legs, then he worked his way up to his chest; pinching his nipples. He got up and searched his dresser for a ball-gag and a pair of handcuffs. He placed the ball gag into his mouth then he handcuffed his left hand to the pole by the bed. Shinya almost gasped when he saw this, because he had no idea Toshiya was into that sort of stuff. "He does this by himself? What a sad situation... I like this, though." Shinya thought to himself as he leaned against the wall of the closet. He sat in astonishment as he watched Toshiya begin to play with his nipples again. Toshi's eyes closed as he pinched himself, moaning slightly at the pain he was causing himself. Then he moved his hand down to where his penis was, playing slightly with his balls. This aroused Shinya more then any porno movie he's seen before. His own penis was getting hard just looking at Toshiya in the situation he put himself in, let alone what he was doing to himself.

Toshiya's handcuffed hand began to grip at the pole as he began to stroke himself softly. He was talking to himself through the ball gag, but Shinya's heart was beating so fast, he couldn't hear what Toshi was saying. After a body re-adjustment, Shinya took a deep breath to steady his heartbeat and to try to hear what Toshi was saying. Toshiya began to grip more tightly and started to become out of breath. He was moaning after every time his hand reached the top of his penis. Shinya could barely make out what Toshiya was saying, both because his heartbeat and the ball gag, but it sounded like Shinya's name. Shinya felt his penis poke out in his kimono-like pajamas, showing in the light of the slit in the closet door. He leaned back against the closet door, and he put his hand on his bulging penis, and as he gripped; he felt it throbbing. He stroked himself in movement times with Toshiya, him imagining pulling Toshiya's hair from behind. Toshiya, who was thinking of being dominated by Shinya with a whip, began to slightly scream the drummer's name through the ball gag as he frantically stroked his penis. Just as Shinya's body became stiffened, as he was about to climax, he let out a slight moan from the closet. He became more scared then anything; which was a thrill for him, because he thought that Toshiya might have heard him. But the bassist didn't, and just as Shinya climaxed, and shot a stream of hot cum against the door of the closet, Toshi spit out the ball gag from his mouth and humped the air, moaning 'Shinya... Oh Shinya! Yes!' Toshiya grasped the pole his hand was handcuffed to, then he shot hot cum all over his body. He let go of himself, then he smeared all of his own fluids over his torso, saying to himself 'Shinya... you dirty boy... you got me messy. Clean this up.' Shinya thought "hell, I would right now if you wouldn't get mad at me for watching you..."

Toshiya, now tired out and sweaty, grabbed at a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. Then he un-handcuffed his hand and he took the ball gag from around his neck. He put them away and he ashed his cigarette in a small ash tray on his dresser. Shinya saw full frontal of Toshi's body, and thought "damn." Toshiya looked around on the floor for some boxers to sleep in, but he couldn't find any. 'Closet.' He said out loud to himself. Shinya heard this and thought "OH SHIT!" He moved out of the way of the closet door, and tried to bury himself in with Toshi's clothes, trying to be as quiet as possible. Just as Shinya grabbed his leg to hide it behind a long skirt that was hanging, the door to the closet opened, and Toshiya grabbed a pair of blue boxers from the shelf that was above the bar for hanging the clothes. Then he slightly closed the door, leaving the closet basically half-way open. Now, not being able to move out of his spot without being seen, Shinya decided to try to make himself as comfy as possible and was going to wait for Toshi to fall asleep. All the band members knew that Toshiya slept like a rock, and that no noise would wake him after he was out. Toshiya, who was almost finished with his cigarette, laid back down in his bed, covering himself up to his chest, with his lacy blue blanket. He snuffed out his cigarette in a different ash tray that was next to his bed, then he reached over and turned off his light.

Toshiya placed his arm underneath his pillow and felt the love letter that Shinya had placed there. He took the envelope out from under his pillow and placed it on his dresser, saying "I'll read it in the morning." Shinya was glad, because it meant that Toshiya was really tired, and would be asleep in about 10 minutes, but he was also sad; because it would mean that he would have to wait until morning for Toshiya to know the drummer's true feelings for him. While waiting, Shinya was thinking over the previous time's actions. 'I knew he felt the same way...' He said to himself in his head. 'I can imagine pulling on that wonderful head of head while we fuck, that's for sure.' He thought with a smile. Then, about 5 minutes after he thought these things, he heard Toshiya slightly snoring in his bed. Shinya decided that it was time to crawl out of his spot in the closet where he hid from the danger that could be Toshi's wrath. He made very cautious movements, trying his hardest not to make any noise. Once he slipped out of the closet, he made his way around the dark room, his eye already adjusted to the light change. He quickly and quietly made his way to the door, opened it, and slipped out of his soon-to-be lover's room.

The next morning, it was so quiet, Toshi thought he was alone in the house; so when he woke up, he decided to take a long hot bath. After his morning bath, he decided to go have some breakfast. But then he remembered he had some sort of paper that was underneath his pillow from last night. Instead of going into the kitchen, he made his way towards his bedroom, in his sopping-wet towel. The towel slipped off of his body once he entered his room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and picked up Shinya's love letter. Toshiya looked at it strangely then opened it carefully. As he began to read it, he got excited because he really felt the same way. He wanted to confront Shinya and tell him how his feeling truly were, also. But he didn't know Shinya already knew, or what he saw; for that matter. After putting the sweet love letter into the drawer with his toys, Toshi put on a pair of cute blue and high-lighter yellow boy-shorts and then he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Smiling as he walked down the hallway, he heard something in the kitchen moving. Shinya was the only one who didn't go out grocery shopping, like Kaoru, Kyo, and Die did. He wanted to see Toshi's reaction after he woke up and read the letter.

Shinya, who was leaning over with his head down on the counter, tired from doing his dishes; didn't hear Toshiya walk into the kitchen. Toshi saw Shinya and crept very quietly over to him until he was behind him. When he saw Shinya standing there, he instantly got hard, not being able to fight against his sudden urges. Toshi, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, put his hands on the counter, one on each side of Shinya's body. Then he put his head on Shinya's lowered shoulder and his erection slightly poked Shinya's butt-cheek. Shinya, startled, looked next to his head to see Toshiya smiling towards his face. "Hey, Shin-chan! Soooo... I read your letter." "H-hai..." Shinya says, looking down and blushing furiously. Toshiya takes a step closer to Shinya, now poking him in between his butt-cheeks this time, with some force as he begins to speak again. As Toshiya got closer, Shinya blushed and made a sound like 'yeap' at the same time. Toshiya wanted to speak so badly, but all he could do was say "you're so cute" to Shinya, then he kissed Shinya's head. Shinya was confused by all this, as he was really wanting Toshiya to say "i like you, too, Shin-chan..." Toshi hugged the cute drummer, trying to fight the urge to fuck him on the spot, then he went over to the fridge and got out a beer for him and Shinya. "Breakfast?" Toshiya asked Shinya, handing him the beer. "Hai" Shinya said, recovering from his blushiness.

They took a small walk into their living room, and they both sat on the couch, Shinya hesitating to sit next to the man he confessed his feelings to. With a sharp gaze, Toshiya put his hand next to himself on the couch, motioning to Shinya to come sit next to him. As he sat, Toshiya put the television on the 'DVD' setting, and then he waited for it to load. They both popped off the tabs on their beer, and took a heavy gulp from the can. Then, to Shinya's surprise, a porn DVD was loading in the DVD player. He blushed again, and then Toshiya looked over at him. "You know Shin-chan..." Toshiya said, placing his beer down next to him on a table. "H-hai...?" Shinya said, beginning to get nervous. "I've liked you for a long time, too... I just haven't been able to say it. The way you wrote it is exactly how I feel, I can't believe you've liked me for so long and just haven't shown it..." Shinya gasped and almost fainted by the joy he felt in his heart. But before Shinya could say anything, Toshiya had pushed him down and was kissing his lips softly. Shinya's beer can was knocked out of his hand by Toshi's hand, who was trying to hold him down as he kissed him.

The beer fell to the ground, and began rushing out of the small opening caused by the tab, but the two men didn't even pay attention. They began to kiss more intensely, and Toshiya's erection began to grow harder then it was previously. Shinya breaks off their kiss, out of breath, trying to say "Toshi-chan... I want you..." Toshiya picked Shinya up off of the couch and began to carry him off to his room. Shinya's mind was filled with all these wonderful images while Toshiya made his way through his horribly messy room. Then he plopped Shinya's body on the bed, making sure to make him feel less comfortable as he wanted. Shinya shuddered at the fact that Toshiya was being so rough, but he liked it all the same. Toshiya told Shinya "Close your eyes..." as he slightly opened the drawer that had all of his S & M gear in it. Shinya already knew what he was grabbing out, so he decided that he would play a fast one on Toshiya.

Shinya got out of the bed instantly and pushed Toshiya down so he could be on top of him. They started making out, then at the end, where their saliva trailed from each-others tongues; Shinya grabbed the ball-gag out of the drawer and stuck it fiercely into Toshiya's gaping mouth. Shinya then began to slip down Toshiya's body, his tongue trailing down his body. Toshiya was so surprised that Shinya was doing such things, but he decided that Shinya wanted this to happen, so why not let him do what he wanted? Shinya removed Toshi's boy shorts with only his teeth, his mouth building with saliva. Toshiya's penis was hard, and he didn't care if Shinya could fit the whole thing in his mouth or not, he just wanted him to play with it. Shinya, who wanted to put the spectacular thing in his mouth so badly, just licked his legs and played around with the area that surrounded Toshiya's penis. Toshiya was beginning to grow impatient with Shinya, so he placed his hand on the back of Shinya's head, and forced him upon his penis, Shinya not being able to fight back. Shinya, whose mouth was so wet from building up his own excitement, began to suck on Toshiya's penis, being so happy to be able to taste the man he loved. Toshiya, being mean and deciding to punish Shinya for taking so long and teasing him, began to twitch his penis while it was in the back of Shinya's mouth; gagging him a little each time.

Shinya pushed himself from Toshiya's grasp, and let the hard penis fall from his mouth. Shinya took his own clothes off as Toshiya spit out the gag and smiled that really cute smile Shinya loved. He got out of the bed and grabbed his handcuffs from the drawer. Shinya, now naked, took the handcuffs out of Toshi's hand, being more rough with him. He pushed Toshiya head-first onto the bed, and took his left arm and stuck it behind his back; fastening the handcuff around his wrist. Then he placed a pillow under Toshi's chest, so he could breathe, and took Toshiya's right arm and fastened the other side of the handcuffs around Toshiya's right wrist. Now that Shinya wanted to fuck Toshiya so bad, his penis was throbbing with excitement. Shinya grabbed at Toshiya's left butt-cheek, and he licked the top of it, right by his back. He asked Toshiya "you want this?" as he took in-hand his own penis and played around with Toshiya's ass-hole. "Don't tease me, Shinya" Toshiya said, trying to look back at Shinya. "I'm not." Shinya said, placing his body against Toshi's, moving the bass-player's hair from his neck. "I just want to know how bad you want it" Shinya said, then he began to lick Toshiya's neck, which turned into strong, loving bites. Toshiya began to moan "i want it, please stick it inside me... I want you to fuck me!" Shinya stopped biting, then he took the tip of his penis and stuck some of Toshiya's saliva on it, which he got from sticking his hand in front of Toshiya's mouth, making him suck on his fingers. He, then, placed the tip of it into Toshiya's tight little ass-hole, Shinya being squeezed so hard; it wasn't even funny. Toshiya moaned out in pain at first, and Shinya thought "I'm not being easy on this guy." He began to thrust in and out of Toshiya, Toshi taking it like the man he was.

Toshiya was moaning so much, that Shinya thanked God that the rest of the guys weren't home, or they'd be killed by Kyo-kun. Shinya decided that it was time for even more punishment, as he spanked Toshiya's pale ass. Toshiya's asshole tightened up, and Shinya was thrust into a whirlpool of pleasure so much, that he spanked him again. Toshiya's ass began to turn a slight shade of red, that's when Shinya decided to stop. He began tracing Toshiya's back with his finger-tips as he thrust his hips slower. He felt the sweat that was beginning to form on Toshiya's back, and he wanted to feel it against his skin. He took his penis out of Toshiya, then he took a pair of wire-cutters that were on the dresser and cut the small chain-link that held the handcuffs together. He told Toshiya "roll over" and Toshiya did just that. Then Shinya dived for Toshiya's mouth, entering him as their tongues passed each others. Toshiya bit down a bit on Shinya's tongue, but he liked it. Toshiya's slightly shackled hands grabbed onto Shinya's slender back, as he began to dig his nails into Shinya's skin. Shinya's hands were traveling lower, then with one hand he grabbed Toshiya's butt-cheek, and with the other; Toshiya's penis. He began to stroke his penis slightly, as he thrust inside him. Toshiya's penis was throbbing inside of Shinya's hand, which made him think of his own penis from the previous night.

Toshiya's penis was so hard, that Shinya wanted to put him at ease. Shinya began to thrust faster, as he began to stroke Toshiya's penis harder and faster. They began to kiss again, Toshiya's hand on the back of Shinya's head, jamming their faces together. He let go of the kiss to moan out and to catch a breath. In Shinya's ear, he moaned, "I'm about to... cum... Shin...ya..." Their bodies were moving like two worms, as Shinya was thrusting and Toshiya was thrusting into Shinya's hand. Shinya began to moan out loud, and with Toshiya's moans, the two came together and as Shinya squirted off inside of Toshiya, Shinya's hand became covered with a warm fluid that squirted all over the two men's bodies. Shinya, who finished cumming first, slowly exited Toshiya's tighter asshole, laying the man down then laying next to him. Shinya told Toshiya, "i love you." Toshiya snuggled next to Shinya, then after a few moments of silent cuddling, he said "i love you too. That was great..." Then they fell asleep together, warmed by each others flesh.

The rest of the guys got home later in the evening, and Die was trying to find Shinya. He looked everywhere, but the only place he didn't check was Toshiya's bedroom. He opened the door slightly and said "Oi! Is Shinya in there?" Toshiya and Shinya were both startled by the sudden words, and they both covered themselves up with Toshiya's frilly blue blanket. "Hai... come in" Toshiya said, Shinya beginning to blush. Die walked into the even messier room and looked over at the bed. "Oi... did you two... you know..." Toshiya looked over at Shinya then back at Die saying "What?" "Fuck?" Die said, dropping the bag he was holding. Shinya looked up from the bed, and sat up; revealing his shirtless torso, "Hai. And it was good." He says, hugging Toshiya in the bed. Kaoru walked in, and said "now you two have to get married." Toshiya and Shinya looked over at each other and after a few moments of awkward silence, Toshiya says "Sure. Why not?" Shinya glanced over at Kaoru and Die, smiling and saying while giggling, "Thanks, now where's Kyo? He can be my best man."

Kyo, who was in the other room, trying not to think of what went on while they were gone, began to fall asleep on the couch. Die and Kaoru peeked out of the bedroom to see what Kyo was doing, then Die told Toshi and Shinya "No. He wouldn't do it, even for all the donuts in the world." Then they all shared in a giggle, and Toshiya pointed out "You're right. Why don't you be my best man, Die-kun?" "Annou... Hai!" Die says as he smiled at the two love-birds that were laying in the bed, still nude from the waist down. "When will we do it?" Kaoru asked everyone. "Annou... Kyo has English practice and recording tomorrow, right? We'll do it tomorrow while he's gone." Toshiya told the small crowd of men that was now in his sex-smelling bedroom. "Hai. Get some rest, you two. I know what we'll dress you like tomorrow, so don't even worry about it..." Die said, nudging Kaoru's arm and winking towards him. "Hai. Oyasumi, minna." Shinya says, curling back down into the bed next to Toshiya.

The next morning, Toshiya and Shinya were woken up by a slightly sleepy Die. He said, "Wedding bells are chiming, you two..." Shinya yawned as Toshiya told Die "Get us our robes, unless you want to see everything..." Die, instantly woken upon this request, grabbed the two robes hanging in Toshiya's closet, throwing them on the bed. Then he turned around, waiting for them to get dressed, if only slightly. "Okay!" Shinya said, grabbing Toshiya's arm as they walked next to Die. "Kaoru is getting your outfit ready, Shinya. Go to your room to get dressed, Kyo is already gone." Die stated. "Toshiya, you stay here with me, and I'll help you get dressed." "Hai." Toshiya plainly stated followed by a yawn.

Shinya walked into his bedroom, looking around and spotting Kaoru digging into his closet. Kaoru heard Shinya walk in, and he greeted him with "Ohayou gozaimasu!" "Ohayou" Shinya said followed by "what are you looking for?" Kaoru walked out of Shinya's vast closet, carrying a black and red gothic lolita type dress. "You're going to wear this today." Kaoru told Shinya, Shinya not wanting to wear such a dark dress on his wedding day. Shinya walked into his closet, and moments later Kaoru saw Shinya walk out with a pink and white sweet lolita type dress. "I'd much prefer wearing this on my wedding day, if you don't mind." Shinya told Kaoru flat-out. Kaoru nods and goes over to the wall that Shinya has all his jewelry and whatnot hanging up. Shinya Slipped into a pair of pink briefs and a white garter-belt. Then he quickly slipped into the dress, his head popping out of the neck hole right before Kaoru turned around holding a white gothic lolita head-dress and a beautiful cross necklace. "Put these on." He instructed Shinya, handing over the accessories to the now more beautiful looking man. Shinya slipped the long chain of the cross over his head, then he tied the head-dress behind his ears. "I can do my make-up and hair myself, Kaoru." Shinya said to Kaoru, motioning towards his vanity. "Hai, okay. I'll be waiting for you in the hall-way." Kaoru said to Shinya, making his way out of the drummers almost spotless bedroom.

Die, on the other hand, told Toshiya, "Leather and PVC clothes. What better for a groom, right?" "Annou... hai." Toshiya said in sleepy agreement. Toshiya gathered a few pieces of clothing off of his floor, and began to change. "Go look in my closet for my leather corset" Toshiya told Die as he began to slip his robe off of his cold body. Toshiya found that same pair of blue and neon yellow boy shorts and put them on, followed by a pair of dull leather pants and some black platform boots. Die throws Toshiya his corset he asked for, then Toshiya put that on, too. "Help me lace up the back, please?" He asked Die, turning around. Die laced up the corset, not too tight. Then Toshiya, for a finishing touch, put his spiked dog collar around his neck and found a chain-link leash. "You can pull me to the alter with this" Toshiya explained to Die. "Hai?" Die said, kind of confused. "I'll do your hair. Sit on the bed." Die said, going into Toshiya's personal bathroom and gathering his comb and hairspray. Die teased the back of Toshiya's hair up and hair sprayed the hell out of it. "Done" He said to Toshiya. "Hai." Toshiya said, going for a cigarette.

Shinya had curled his hair, and put some pale pink lipstick on, and some eyeliner. Then he walked out of his bedroom, and he met up with Kaoru. "We already have a priest waiting by the beach in the backyard for you two." Kaoru said, smiling and taking Shinya by the arm to the beach. They had some curtains hanging up and an alter, and a few of the guy's most personal friends were in the pews, awaiting for the ceremony to start. Kaoru hid Shinya behind a few of the curtains as Toshiya and Die began walking out towards the alter. Die was dragging Toshiya behind him, who was walking on all fours. Then, once they reached the alter, Toshiya stood up and awaited his beautiful bride to come. The music began to play on an organ that Kaoru and Die somehow got on the beach, signaling Shinya's walk. As he began to walk down the aisle, Shinya began to blush. Once he reached the alter, to their surprise, Kyo walked out in a sinister-looking priest's outfit, carrying a bible in one hand. His hair was teased to high hell, and his make-up looked as if he had two black-eyes. As he began the ceremony, Toshiya looked over at Shinya, and Shinya was too curious by Kyo's look to pay attention to Toshiya. At the end, Die gave Toshiya a beautiful ring to place on Shinya's finger, and then they were announced "Man and wife" by the scary-looking priest Kyo. They kissed each other at the Alter and made their way down the aisle together, how they always wanted to since their first meeting.

**THE END! :D I hope you liked it! Comments are welcomed!**


End file.
